Otaweek
by itzeldeleo
Summary: Serie de drabbles/oneshots para el evento #OtabekWeek organizado por tumblr. Cada capítulo corresponde a un prompt. Dado que el objetivo de esta semana es ahondar en Otabek como personaje evitaré el shiping, excepto por uno o dos días. Intentando ver más allá, sus relaciones con otros pjs o su forma de ver la vida. ¡Gracias Kubo y Sayo por hacer un personaje tan increíble!
1. Día 1: Motocicleta

Otaweek día 1: Motocicleta

Él no era un chico de muchas palabras o muchos amigos. Sus habilidades sociales se veían muy limitadas por los constantes cambios de país y el entrenamiento arduo que se autoexigía cada temporada, con sus limitaciones y los métodos poco convencionales que le servían de apoyo dada su nula habilidad para el ballet, además de ser un chico callado. No es que fuera tímido, simplemente no le parecía que tuviera algo que decir al resto, no era de decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente como Jean que siempre tenía la boca abierta para hacer conversación con él o Leo. Claro, porque Leo era un chico bastante amigable, de primer momento fue quién le agradó más cuando lo conoció a su llegada a América. Amistoso pero respetuoso con su espacio personal. Eso le agradaba.

Lástima que de Jean no pudiera decirse lo mismo… siempre con ese tono animado, buscando ser su amigo. A veces él se sentía francamente acosado, si no fuera por la insistencia de Leo y su propio entrenador sobre que Jean era así con todo el mundo Otabek ya habría corrido en dirección contraria o algo parecido.

Por eso y después de las interminables insistencias del canadiense, Otabek accedió a darse un tiempo libre y salir de paseo con chicos de su edad y ser, por primera vez, un joven de 16 años común y corriente. Y porque Leo iría, que era como el punto de equilibrio entre ambos. El motivo de la salida tan especial era que Jean se volvía a Canadá con sus padres, después de tratar con entrenadores nuevos en EEUU y que ninguno supiera manejar sus impulsos decidió volver a su tierra con la oferta de sus padres para ser ellos quienes lo entrenaran.

De cierta forma sentía un poco de envidia, es decir, porque podría hacer lo que más amaba y estar con sus seres amados al mismo tiempo. Él llevaba tres años fuera de casa y cada despedida siempre era dolorosa.

Después de un buen rato jugando boliche y con Jean habiendo pateado sus traseros seguido de Leo decidieron ir a comer hot dogs en un lugar bastante cerca del boliche y con un buen ambiente juvenil. La música y la decoración invitaban a los adolescentes a pasar las tardes entre hamburguesas, papas fritas y malteadas.

El suave movimiento que hicieron al sacudirlo fue lo que lo devolvió a la mesa donde estaba con Jean y Leo.

— Hey, tierra llamando a Otabek. – esa era la voz amable del latino que miraba curioso al pelinegro. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó con esa mirada tan cándida, preocupado por el silencio del kazajo.

— No… yo… lo lamento. – negó con la cabeza y se sacudió las ideas. El propósito de esa salida era despejarse de las competencias y el entrenamiento un rato, así que iba a poner de su parte. Además, no se la había pasado tan mal en los bolos.

— Vamos, Otabek. Deberías sonreír de vez en cuando y relajarte. Siempre estás con esa cara. – se quejó el canadiense. Era más una de esas quejas infantiles que una real.

El sonido de unas risitas femeninas y coquetas rellenó el lugar, y con la discreción que JJ no conocía inmediatamente se volvió buscando aquel sonido tintineante, encontrándose con un grupo de chicas más o menos de su edad mirándolo y cuchicheando entre ellas. Bastante normal si lo pensaba, tres morenos de diferentes tonalidades ahí irrumpiendo en el paisaje americano.

El silbido interesado del canadiense no se hizo esperar, así como la risa avergonzada de Leo y el remedo de carraspeo que buscaba pasar desapercibido para Otabek. La habilidad con las chicas sin lugar a dudas era un fuerte para Jean.

Se pasaron la comida entre bromas que Jean empezaba e inevitablemente Leo seguía, embarrando en ellas ocasionalmente a Otabek para no dejarlo fuera de la diversión, y aunque no dijera nada, se reía con ellos o de ellos según el caso. La sonrisa apenas visible estaba ahí y el kazajo sentía que había hecho una buena elección al fin al decidir ir con ellos. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

El conductor designado era Leo, porque ninguno de los otros tenía licencia de conducir, el auto era de su padre y luego de Otabek era el más prudente. Su tarea además de conducir era llevar a cada uno a sus respectivos departamentos para volver luego a su casa, y el primero en la lista era el asiático.

Lo normal habría sido dejar a Otabek afuera, en la puerta de entrada, no meterse al estacionamiento como si planearan quedarse. Eso descolocó un poco al muchacho, pero con lo educado que era prefirió callar antes que incomodar a sus compañeros considerando lo bien que lo habían pasado hace unos momentos.

— Gracias, Leo. Pero no era necesario… - la frase se quedó inconclusa cuando Jean bajó del auto como si fuera un resorte, con una pila inagotable.

— ¡Vamos Leo! – gritó, caminando rápidamente al fondo del bendito estacionamiento. El latino sólo atinó a rodar la mirada y reírse por lo impaciente que JJ podía llegar a ser.

— Ven, Otabek. Vamos. – hizo un ademán con la cabeza para pedirle que lo siguiera al salir también del auto. Por su parte el otro no sabía qué demonios pasaba, porque honestamente parecía que se había perdido una parte de una conversación crucial, pero movido por la curiosidad se animó a salir también, siguiendo en silencio pero con una gran duda al castaño. Y cuando vio el motivo su rostro dijo más de lo que él podía con palabras.

— No puedo. – esas fueron sus únicas palabras. Estaba pasmado, muy sorprendido por aquello ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría regalar una motocicleta como esa a un simple compañero de pista? — No, en serio. No puedo.

La mirada achocolatada pasaba de la motocicleta a Leo y luego a JJ para volver al fin a la máquina. La sonrisa del canadiense era amplia y resplandeciente, por su parte Leo le dedicó una mirada algo avergonzada pero insistente.

— ¡No juegues, hombre! – insistió el ojiazul, acercándose a Otabek. — Has trabajado en ella por meses ¡Claro que puedes!

Y ahí estaba el tono dramático que tan bien le salía.

Es cierto, Otabek había pasado más de 6 meses trabajando en esa motocicleta, armándola casi desde cero cuando el papá de Leo la recuperó del deshuesadero. "Si logras que funcione es tuya, muchacho.", esas fueron las palabras del buen hombre que había cedido su garaje y herramientas al extranjero para que pusiera manos a la obra. Y probablemente habría comenzado a recorrer las calles de Washington con ella de no ser porque el motor estaba deshecho y necesitaba uno nuevo. La parte más cara de toda la reparación.

— Te lo mereces. – esta vez fue Leo quién habló, dándole un apretón en el hombro, incitándolo a tomar al fin el regalo que ambos le ofrendaban. A Leo le gustaba pensar que había logrado convertirse en amigo del kazajo.

La confianza de Jean para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Otabek era única, como si fueran un par de amigos de toda la vida y casi lo arrastró consigo a estar más cerca de la motocicleta. — ¡Tienes prohibido despreciar este regalo! Leo y yo compramos el motor porque esta belleza no podía quedarse guardada por la eternidad. Y su padre lo puso. – explicó, volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa enorme y llena de sinceridad.

— No debieron… - a pesar de la negativa, terminó cediendo para avanzar y pasar las manos por el asiento de cuero y el manubrio. Pulida, montada y completa se veía más hermosa de lo que había esperado.

Al final, Leo y JJ sonrieron complacidos al ver que su regalo había sido aceptado por fin. — Lo que si no vamos a perdonarte es que no lleves pronto a alguna chica a pasear en ella, eh Otabek.

La broma le trajo a JJ un codazo divertido por parte del castaño.


	2. Día 2: Héroe de Kazajistán

Otaweek día 2: Héroe de Kazajistán.

Durante el año, pocas veces podía visitar a su familia en Kazajistán, a veces poco tiempo entre las temporadas del patinaje para poder entrenar más que el resto, y a veces, ni siquiera un viaje se permitía.

El patrocinio dependía de varias cosas, entre ellas de qué tan bueno se es en lo que se hace; naturalmente a mayor cantidad de medallas en tu repisa, más dinero hacia tus bolsillos para vivir. También están los apoyos gubernamentales, que tratándose de las grandes potencias deportivas siempre eran un buen incentivo para esforzarse, aunque al provenir de un país relativamente joven y apenas en vías de desarrollo era lógico que el dinero se fuera a otras áreas más urgentes y el deporte no era una de ellas. No podía quejarse, el gobierno lo apoyaba en medida de sus posibilidades luego de ver su evolución y la determinación de un chico de 17 años que destacaba en el escenario del patinaje artístico entre un montón de rusos, norteamericanos y europeos gracias a su originalidad. Pero el apoyo para su educación y el pago de todos sus vuelos a las competencias no era suficiente, además cubrían sólo la mitad del pago de su entrenador; con el dinero de los patrocinios debía completar la otra mitad del pago y sobrevivir cada temporada. Pagar el alquiler, ropa, comida y una que otra distracción ocasional.

La vida del deportista de alto rendimiento es bastante pesada y solitaria, aunque luego de tanto esfuerzo viene la recompensa. La suya tenía forma de un boleto a Kazajistán. Un par de maletas con sus más significativas pertenencias era todo lo que llevaba. Había tenido que vender todos sus muebles que estaban en perfecto estado, y algunos electrodomésticos. Había juntado una cantidad de dinero significativa que iba a ahorrar sin lugar a dudas.

La idea de volver a casa con su madre y hermanos parecía una ensoñación, definitivamente algo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo y que poder realizar ahora le dejaba en el gesto siempre duro y estoico una sonrisa tierna y relajada. Al fin volvería a Almaty, a su pista y con los suyos.

El llamado de la voz en los altoparlantes lo alertó, el vuelo a Almaty no era directo, había una escala necesaria que le serviría para relajar las piernas; eran más de 12 horas de vuelo. Según los cálculos estaría antes del mediodía en el aeropuerto de Almaty. Estaba por demás emocionado, acostumbrado a ser siempre el extranjero, la idea de volver a su hogar sonaba bastante peculiar: _"Al final, para un hombre de mundo es muy exótico volver a casa"._ Desgraciadamente su madre no podría ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto porque no había quién cuidara a sus hermanos y en lugar de dejarla agobiarse por conducir y esperarlo, prefirió llegar solo.

El _hashtag_ _#WelcomeToHomeOtabekAltin_ ya era _trending topic_ en Kazajistán, el Presidente ya le había dado la bienvenida a través de la red social, al igual que el Primer Ministro a través de un retweet del Ministerio de Cultura y Deporte que manifestó en 140 caracteres su orgullo por tener de vuelta en casa a un joven que siempre ponía en alto el nombre de su país. Francamente estaba sorprendido, porque no se esperaba aquel recibimiento pero algo dentro de él, una calidez al saber que de a poco iba logrando ese objetivo autoimpuesto desde que tuvo que ir a Canadá para mejorar luego de su derrota en el campo ruso le hizo sonreír satisfecho.

Sin embargo, ni los tweets del gobierno, o el que su nombre fuera TT en su país, ni las miles de notificaciones de las redes sociales que poco o nada usaba, nada en su carrera profesional lo había preparado para lo que vio al salir del área de descenso del aeropuerto. Varias personas agitando la bandera verde agua con amarillo de su país con su nombre ahí, carteles de bienvenida y apoyo adornados con recortes suyos de revistas para las que pocas veces concedía entrevistas, o fotografías de él en los juegos olímpicos o en el podio con los veteranos del patinaje artístico.

Podían no ser cientos o miles como los fans de Viktor o JJ, pero eran suyos. Seguían su carrera religiosamente y lo apoyaban aún si no había conseguido una medalla de oro aún. Y eso lo conmovía de formas inexplicables, al punto de sentirse tremendamente agradecido y con una emoción que le hacía sonreír a pesar de su habitual estoicismo.

Llegó a casa al menos una hora tarde, después de tan cálida bienvenida por parte de sus compatriotas y fans no podía menos que ceder algo de su tiempo. Aún si no era muy fotogénico o adepto a las muestras de afecto, aún si apenas un par de veces antes había firmado autógrafos o si debía lidiar con jovencitas invadiendo su espacio personal. Se le conocía por ser bastante recto y marcar claramente sus límites, no hablaba de su vida personal y se le conocía poco además del ámbito deportivo. Pero ahí estaba, posando para las fotos con una sonrisa escueta y conviviendo con la gente.

No tardó mucho en tomar un taxi para llevarlo a casa. Vivía a las afueras con su madre y sus dos hermanos, en un barrio bastante tranquilo en Almaty. Aprovechó para avisar a Leo que había llegado bien a Kazajistán y tomarse un respiro para procesar lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto. Era un buen recuerdo que le serviría de motivación los días venideros. Al llegar pagó al buen hombre y bajó sus maletas para abrir la puerta, sorprendido de que a pesar del tiempo la cerradura siguiera intacta.

Las sorpresas no se quedaron en el aeropuerto, y fue bastante grato. La mesa estaba repleta de comida típica del país, con una bandera al fondo y un letrero en perfecto kazajo que rezaba "Bienvenido.", había incluso un pastel al centro con lo que parecían ser decoraciones de medallas, y podía sentirse conmovido al notar que cada medalla que había conseguido con esfuerzo estaba ahí retratada.

Sus hermanitos no lo dudaron y corrieron a abrazar a su hermano mayor, contentos de que estuviera en casa y no tuviera que irse a los pocos días. Él mismo los había extrañado horrores. Cuando se fue a Canadá Aiday era apenas una niña de 3 años, y no tuvo la oportunidad de estar cuando Serik nació. Eran cosas que había tenido que sacrificar.

Sin embargo los pasos lentos de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo lo sacaron de esas cavilaciones, una mujer morena igual que él y de cabellos tan negros como los suyos, aunque con un gesto mucho más amigable. Las manos de la mujer tomaron entre ellas el rostro de su hijo para verlo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa aliviada, al fin podría tener a su hijo en casa. El muchacho la vio con todo el respeto y amor que le tenía, agachando la cabeza como reverencia a ella. La mujer dejó un beso maternal sobre la frente de su amado hijo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. — Bienvenido a tu hogar, hijo.


	3. Día 3: Chico bueno - chico malo

Otaweek día 3: Chico bueno/  
chico malo

Ciertamente nunca se había detenido a pensar qué tipo de personas le gustaban, si los callados y bien portados o los chicos malos que siempre te invitan a portarte mal. En su defensa podía decirse que realmente nunca le había gustado nadie, y tampoco tenía esa clase de curiosidades, por eso jamás se había detenido en pensar qué clase de personas le resultarían más llamativas. Hasta ahora a sus 18 años.

Otabek, su actual pareja había sido la primera persona que despertó ese deseo en él. Sólo él hasta entonces había llamado su atención y logrado atraparlo de tal manera que no necesitaba ver a nadie más. Con él tenía todo lo que pudiera desear en una relación, y es que el kazajo lo complementaba de tantas formas que aunque sonara cursi como el viejo calvo y el katsudón, a veces sentía que Otabek simplemente había sido hecho a su medida. Y no podía ser más feliz por aquello.

Beka siempre era descrito como serio, reservado, callado y muy educado; todo lo contrario a Yuri que era bastante expresivo, imprudente, escandaloso y hasta grosero. Aunque la verdad es que a Yuri lo que más le gustaba, eran esas partes de su novio que el resto del mundo desconocía, las que parecían no encajar del todo en la imagen de chico bueno que todos tenían reservada para Otabek. Yuri tenía una visión de él algo diferente…

Otabek podía ser el tipo que le presentas a tu familia y tu padre lo aprueba y al mismo tiempo al que llamas _daddy_ por las noches.

El que lo acompañaba a cenar a casa de Viktor y Yuuri como una especie de prueba paternal de ese par para asegurarse de que el pequeño Yuri estaba en buenas manos; y luego podía convertirse en el tipo que te seduce en un hotel la primera vez para tener sexo.

El que juega a tomar el té con su hermanita y luego juega a domar el tigre.

El que exige a su novio que pase la tarde estudiando para los exámenes que se acercan y el fin de semana lo secuestra para portarse mal en el camino junto a su motocicleta.

El que te manda mensajes cursis por la mañana y por la noche se desvela haciendo sexting.

El que pasa la tarde jugando ajedrez o dominó con el abuelo y besa a escondidas a su nieto cuando se distrae.

El que despierta a besos por toda la cara en las mañanas mientras te acaricia y recita dulces palabras a tu oído. Pero también el que puede tomarte intempestivamente mientras veían una película, dejar marcas rojizas de su mano gruesa sobre sus glúteos y hacerlo gemir incontrolable pidiendo más.

Beka era un conjunto de dualidades y polos opuestos que conformaban su personalidad, que lo hacían único en el mundo para su joven novio. Y Yuri estaba completamente seguro de estar enamorado de cada una de sus partes. Amaba por igual al chico bueno y al chico malo.


	4. Día 4: DJ - Música

Otaweek día 4: Música

Quizá su rostro no reflejara muy bien sus emociones. Quizá es que era un muchacho estoico y poco expresivo. Pero definitivamente estaba emocionado.

Ahí, con letras grandes y mayúsculas estaba su nombre, al menos su nombre artístico en el mundo de la música: _"DJ Altin"_. Estaban anunciando que sería él quién ambientara una de las noches de fin de semana en un antro exclusivo de Almaty. Y él estuvo a punto de gritar.

No es que la noticia lo tomara por sorpresa, de hecho, hace tiempo había cerrado el trato con el dueño del lugar, pero ver su nombre ahí en el cartel de una de las calles cercanas a la pista de hielo donde entrenaba era otro nivel. Lo hacía real.

Su amor por la música surgió estando fuera de Kazajistán, pasó tanto tiempo siendo el extranjero en otros países que tuvo que buscarse un pasatiempo y un refugio para después de los entrenamientos. Y la música siempre estuvo ahí. Iba a todos lados con su teléfono repleto de música y sus audífonos, y antes de comenzar cada temporada elegía por anticipado su tema, para así poder centrarse en elegir la música. A veces, incluso la editaba él mismo para darle el enfoque que necesitaba.

El evento tendría lugar dentro de una semana. Una estrategia de marketing para agotar las entradas al lugar que ya estaba repleto cada noche de por sí, ahora la gente curiosa iría a ver si ese chico que con tanto orgullo mostraban los medios de comunicación nacionales era tan hábil con las mezclas y moduladores como con los patines.

Él mismo sabía que habría más de un escéptico sobre su trabajo, después de todo no sería el primer deportista en intentar también una carrera alterna también en el medio artístico, aunque muchos de ellos fracasaban. Y Otabek estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no era como ellos. No había llegado hasta ese cartel sólo por la resonancia deportiva de su nombre, sino por sus esfuerzos y méritos. Comenzó desde cero como cualquiera, amenizando las fiestas de Jean en EEUU y Canadá, las de Leo… luego en pequeños bares cercanos. El camino no había sido sencillo, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo el camino del patinaje tampoco había sido un lecho de rosas, así que esforzarse al máximo por algo que quería conseguir. Para quienes se esfuerzan siempre hay resultados positivos; gracias a su incanzable ímpetu logró compartir el podio con Christophe y Viktor una ocasión, y estaba dispuesto a hacer un buen papel en el Cuatro Continentes para llegar al GPF.

Pidió una semana completa de descanso a su entrenador para enfocarse en preparar todo para esa gran noche. Repasó cada mezcla, editó de nuevo algunas y creó otras, porque no planeaba defraudar a nadie esa noche mucho menos a sí mismo. Así como en la pista, el día y las horas podían pasarse rápidamente sin que él se diera cuenta. Los días también, y al llegar al fin la noche prometida se colocó sus jeans negros rotos de los muslos y una playera sin mangas blanca para ir al antro. La noche era joven y salvaje. Como la música. Como él.


End file.
